Dragonborn in Happy Harbor
by Screaming Muted
Summary: Being a Dovakiin in a plane that is not my own is quite... disconcerting, but not impossible to handle, as I am the Dragonborn that had defeated Alduin, the World-Eater. Anything should be a simple task for me – or so I thought. :: X-OVER plus AU qualities; OOC characters; and awkward romance scenes, yay! Based in season one. Rated T because, hey, Dragonborn.


Being a Dovakiin in a plane that is not my own is quite... disconcerting, but not impossible to handle, as I am the Dragonborn that had defeated the Immortal Dov – Alduin the World-Eater. Anything should be a simple task for me – or so I thought. :: X-OVER plus AU qualities; possible though most likely OOC characters; this is most likely just gonna be in the humor section; and awkward romance scenes, yay! Based in season one.

edit: I found the picture on Google. So, if the person who actually owns it or whatever ever comes across this, inform me if you want me to take it down, because I will.

* * *

**Dragonborn in Happy Harbor**

* * *

A shudder passed through my body as I took a step back from where I was going – I only ever feel this when I am about to experience death; my death, to be precise.

Choosing to be much more cautious, I crouch down and place my pack in front of me while I look for my Nightingale armour.

Taking in a deep breath, hold it for thirty seconds before releasing it, feeling the tingling sensation I know so well before -

I stand up and take a step forward towards the area once more, and perhaps find out what Island I am on precisely so I can return to Skyrim to complete the tasks I have been meaning to do before I had to go wander around the land to found a way to defeat the World-Eater, Alduin. Next time, when I am back in Sovngarde, I shall tell Tsun that he is horrible at sending the living back to where they belong.

I walk towards the general area I felt where my death should or would happen at, I chosen to stick to the thickened shadows the trees give off while casting the spell Muffle upon myself, with my Nightingale gear on as I had enchanted them to increase my stealth. So with my Muffle spell casted upon myself, plus my Nightingale amour, I am undetectable unless under direct sunlight.

That's where I hear a startled yelp of a teen before all went silent for a few moments, but I was already running towards the sound when I heard the yelp.

Almost as if the Divines themselves had decided to pity me, I had heard those loud bangs and rattling sounds coming from the area I am running towards, and – "The child!" Fearing the worse, I sprinted towards the sounds at full speed.

'Please be alright child! I am coming!'

* * *

Kid Flash stared in shock when a dark figure jumped out of the darkness – and took out a sword and... The sword cut through a man's chest and belly! The figure kicked the man aside and went after another, dodging each bullet with speed and agility that he knows Robin is capable of doing.

Coming back to reality after the figure had finished the team Bane was facing and went to go after one of the henchmen part of Bane's group, Kid Flash yelled out. "WAIT...! DON'T KILL HIM – _THEM_!"

Pausing for just a moment, the dark figure had thrown their sword away towards him which had landed blade down into the mud and hilt standing high into the air, and went to finish what they had begun. However, that moment was all Bane needed to punch the dark figure so hard they flew straight into and through a thick tree.

Chuckling, Bane turns towards the shocked Kid Flash, "Hah! I guess I have to thank you, kid, that woman was moving too fast for me to get a clear shot in."

Eyes widen, Kid Flash turns towards the dark figure and see them stand up, but now that Bane had revealed their gender, he could see the curves that a woman would have. Nevertheless, he could also see that the punch Bane had given her had barely done anything, but he could that she holds the weapon, along with a dark shield that he could not make out, but it looked _wicked_.

"_**KF**__!_"

Hearing a voice of another child, I leap towards the large man with the painted face with vigour, which he reply by throwing a punch my way. But I blocked his punch with my Daedric shield, and the force of it was something I only experienced before with Dragons, before using my shield to shove his bulky arm away and move to use my blade to hack off his arm, a strange red weapon that smacked against my Dragonbane out of my hands. Unarmed of my weapon, and my opponents were coming at me, I decided to use a Thu'um against my larger opponent.

"**FUS RO DA!**"

The land itself had shaken at my Thu'um, as if unaccustomed to Shouts, which had boomed around the surrounding area _and _blew my opponents away. Not far, as it had caused them to crash into a lot of thick trees. Walking over to them, and seeing the small fries either shaking or unconscious, while the Chief of them that had taken the brunt of the Thu'um was beginning to get up once more. I summon my Staff of Fireball into my right hand and charge it while speaking, "So, you can handle my Thu'um? Not many men can withstand against a Thu'um."

"Apparently so," A chirper voice of a child spoke up behind me, and while dismissive of the fact that a child can harm me, I turn around only to have a fist slamming itself against my face. My vision blurred, and I slump down onto the ground. Seeing feet appear in front of me, I tried and succeeded in looking up to look at the smiling child, "But you can't take two super punches."

* * *

"_**KF**__!_"

Hearing the voice of my best friend, Robin, behind me, I turn towards it and see Robin and the rest of the team running towards me. "Rob!"

'Use the link, Robin, Kid Flash.' I heard the voice of Aqualad, aka Kaldur, echo in my mind. 'Now, who is that person fighting against Bane?'

'That – I don't know, she just came out of nowhere just a little after I got discovered by Bane and that other group, and – and she took a hit from Bane after I yelled at her not to kill.' Kid Flash responded. '... she killed an entire group in a matter of seconds in front of me – and, and I did _nothing_.'

M'gann gasped, Kaldur frowned, Robin – well, I do not know what he did but I will assume he narrowed his eyes while frowning and Superboy... SB just tilted his head while looking like his usual grumpy self. I am guessing he still hasn't really discovered a set of morals just yet.

'If that's the case, how was Bane able to even hit the woman?' Robin inquired.

'That's the weird part; she threw her sword my way after I yelled at her not to kill – it was a second or two after that that Bane had hit her – and; oh no, not again!' Kid Flash watches in horror while the woman moves to slash at Bane with her sword. Robin reacted quickly and threw a birdarang at the sword, and the woman let it go. But then something unexpected happened.

"**FUS RO DA!**" The woman yelled, and – and it was as if the World had shorten and pulled itself towards the woman before snapping back to normal and the land had shook wildly, but the men had been pushed back by the force while the woman merely jumps back and – what the hell? A staff materializes into her hand and at the tip, something appears to be charging. "So, you can handle my Thu'um? Not many men can withstand against a Thu'um."

_Thu'um?_

Sounds alien to me.

"Apparently so," Robin chirped while telling Superboy to go punch her with everything he's got. She slumped down like a log, and her shield and Staff disappears. Robin walks over towards her, stopping at her head with that creepy smile of his, "But you can't take two superpunches."

No response.

"Miss Martian, read her mind – I want to found out who this woman is, and if she is an enemy." Aqualad ordered, which was strange to hear but his demand was understandable and he said it nice enough to not sound like an ass, unlike a certain _someone_.

M'gann nodded, "Okay," And then she does her Martian-y stuff.

Miss Martian comes to in a matter of minutes with a gasp, and she stumbles and she blinks numerous times to get rid of the blurry vision. But she had to tell them what exactly what she found, **now**. "She... she is not from here, literally!"

"What? Are you positive?"

"Yes! And, and her world appears to be from ancient times – your medieval times maybe? – and, and she is a Dragonborn; someone who is blessed yet cursedwith the body of a mortal and soul of a dragon."

Well, this was certainly not what I expected from this mission and I sincerely doubt Batman did either.


End file.
